List of Case Closed films
This is a list of films based on the manga and anime series Case Closed. Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Chad Bowers |recorded = 2006 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1997 }}Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper, known in Japan as Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (名探偵コナン 時計じかけの摩天楼) is an anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. The film was originally released in Japan on April 19, 1997. The film was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on October 3, 2006. Cast Additional Voices Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' at the Internet Movie Database Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Chad Bowers |recorded = 2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1998 }}Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target, known in Japan as Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (名探偵コナン 14番目の標的) is the second anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. It was released in Japanese theatres on April 18, 1998. The film was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on November 20, 2007. Cast Additional Voices *Bob Carter *Caitlin Glass *Jeff Johnson *Trina Nishimura *Brina Palencia *Justin Pate Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' at the Internet Movie Database Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Christopher Bevins |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 1999 }}Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of the Century, known in Japan as Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century (名探偵コナン 世紀末の魔術師) is the third anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. It was released in Japanese theatres on April 17, 1999. The film was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on December 29, 2009. Cast Additional Voices *Scott Hinze *Jeremy Inman *Bruce Lewis *Andy Mullins *Greg Silva *Sean Michael Teague *Billy Wilson Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' at the Internet Movie Database Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Leah Clark |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }}Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes, known in Japan as Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (名探偵コナン 瞳の中の暗殺者) is the fourth anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. The film was released in Japan on April 22, 2000 and later released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on December 29, 2009. Cast Additional Voices *Anthony Bowling *John Davenport *Kristi Kang *Mary Morgan *Buckley Nehls *Trina Nishimura *Rissa Northrop *Brandon Potter *Wendy Powell *J. Michael Tatum Notes *Midori Kuriyama, previously named Jill in the 2nd film, now keeps her original name. She is, however, referred to as "Melanie" in the end credits. Due to her having a different voice actress, it's possible that the writers didn't realize this was the same character. Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' at the Internet Movie Database Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director = Leah Clark |recorded = 2009 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2001 }}Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven, known in Japan as Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (名探偵コナン 天国へのカウントダウン) is the fifth anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. The film was originally released in Japan on April 21, 2001. The film was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on January 19, 2010. Cast 'Additional Voices' *James Cave *Greg Dulcie *Joel McDonald *Trina Nishimura *Leslie Patrick *Wendy Powell Notes *Akemi Miyano was previously renamed Michelle Hamlin, and later Kendra in the anime series; here she keeps her original name. In the series she was voiced by Clarine Harp. Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' at the Internet Movie Database Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street Japanese |dubbing_studio = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Tyler Walker |director2 = Leah Clark |recorded = 2009 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2002 }}Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street, known in Japan as Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (名探偵コナン ベイカー街の亡霊) is the sixth anime feature film based on the Detective Conan manga series. The film was originally released in Japan on April 20, 2002. The film was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment on February 16, 2010. Cast Additional Voices Notes *The final property in the Case Closed franchise to be dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment before giving up on the license. *The dub was the final role of Spencer Prokop, and was released posthumously on February 16, 2010; 7 months after his death. *Melinda Wood Allen voices Vivian here instead of Laurie Steele, as in the series. Video Releases External Links *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' at the Internet Movie Database Detective Conan: Zero the Enforcer See Also *Case Closed *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation *Detective Conan: Zero the Enforcer Category:Anime Films Category:Lists Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:FUNimation